The invention relates to a compositon of matter suitable as a catalyst, and a method for converting alkanes, including a method for cracking alkanes using the catalyst and a method for dehydrocyclizing alkanes using the catalyst.
Catalytic cracking and dehydrocyclizing of various hydrocarbons constitute a very important part of most refining operations. Although many catalysts are known for such processes, catalytic cracking and dehydrocyclizing are areas of continuing research in an effort to find new and better processes and catalysts.
An object of the invention is to crack alkanes.
Another object of the invention is to dehydrocyclize alkanes.
Another object of the invention is to crack or dehydrocyclize alkanes using a catalyst.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a catalyst suitable for cracking alkanes or dehydrocyclizing alkanes.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification and the appended claims.